


Snowed In

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A honeymoon in the Scottish winter has certain hazards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dementordelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/gifts).



They'd already been in the cottage in the western Highlands of Scotland for two and a half days when Harry finally pulled open the curtains and looked outside. Being on one's honeymoon _was_ more than a little distracting.

"Uh, Severus," he said blankly.

"What?" Severus was still in bed, the quilt drawn up to his bony chest.

"You need to come see this."

"I thought I'd seen all there was to see of you already," Severus said. "Besides, I'm not as young as I used to be; I need a little recovery time and some sustenance, too, before I can do justice to the view. Isn't there supposed to be a pub with rather good food in the village?"

"That's just it," said Harry. "I don't think we're going to be able to go _anywhere_ , not unless we Apparate, and that might be a little difficult to explain to the locals. Really. Come here and look."

Grumbling, Severus hitched the quilt around himself and shuffled over to the window. "You'll catch cold, naked like that," he commented, and flipped one end of the quilt around Harry, drawing him close. Then he looked outside. "Great Circe."

The snow was beautiful, no question of that, but it also came up practically to the windowsill. Severus estimated it must be at least two feet deep. Maybe three.

"How did we miss that this was happening?" asked Harry rhetorically.

Severus smirked slightly and slid his fingers over Harry's warm hip. "We had better things to think about, and since Molly made sure we brought food with us, and I don't think she can cook for fewer than six even if she tries, there wasn't any need to even think about leaving."

"True." Harry edged back so that his bum pressed against Severus's prick. Unfortunately what Severus had said earlier was true; after last night, there was no chance he could respond until he had at least eaten some more of Molly's delicious stew.

"We're not trapped," he pointed out. "If we really had to, we could Apparate, as you said. There isn't any real need to leave for several more days yet anyhow."

Harry twisted to look at Severus. "Even if we _were_ snowed in, I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be, or anyone I'd rather be with, than here with you," he said softly.

Swallowing, Severus held Harry tight. "Neither can I."

**Author's Note:**

> For dementordelta, a gift from cruisedirector.


End file.
